Legacy of Windy Book 2: Bonds forged in Fire
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: AU Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter return to Hogwarts for their second year, only to figure out, that Remus is keeping something from them, that obviously tortures him inside. Will Lily and the other boys get Remus to open up and tell them his secret or will Remus crack, before they can prevent it?
1. Prologue

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new project...well...I am not literally doing a complete new one...it's basically just the start of the second "Legacy of Windy" book. I wanted to get that up, since I am going on holiday tomorrow. Heh...let's get started shall we?

It was a beautiful and warm summer day. Clear blue sky, without any clouds, beautiful weather, it was warm, but not too warm. A day, which could be counted, as "perfect" by certain people. Near a small village two young kids, who seemed to be about twelve years old played tag on a on a glade. One girl and one boy. The boy had messy black hair and wore glasses, while the girl had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. She had just managed to tag the boy.

"You are it!", the girl yelled and then skipped off the glade.

With a groan the boy chased after her. The girl was quicker, than the boy and the boy panted, while running after her. The girl was laughing and giggling loudly. It filled the entire forest. The boy smirked, while he ran after the girl, but he was panting and could barely run anymore. The girl squealed and took amusement in the boy's tierdness. She crashed through some bushes and ran outta the forest. The boy came after her a few minutes later. What they saw there almost took the boy's breath away. The girl seemed to find it interesting. A wolf was standing in front of them and it looked attack happy. Better said it was half of a dog and half of a wolf.

"You think we should leave? This wolf does not look friendly...", the boy whispered.

"He is half a dog and half a wolf...we should be able to gain his trust.", the girl mumbled and inched foreward.

"Don't get too close...", the boy whispered.

"Shut up...you will scare him off otherwise.", the girl hissed back.

Little by little the girl got closer to the wolf, until she was inches away from it. She was almost able to stroke it, but she first held her hand out and let the wolf sniff at it. Soon the wolf licked her hand.

"He doesn't do anything to me...", the girl whispered, turning to the boy.

"He probably think you're a wolf...", the boy replied with a grin and also came closer.

As soon as he hand reached the girl and the wolf, the wolf suddenly transformed into something else: A boy. A tiny and starved looking, twelve year old boy, with scars all across his face. The scarred boy smiled tierdly at the other two kids and gave them a weak wave. Then the boy changed again: For the worse! The boy only wore his underpants and was all covered in scraps, bruises, infected looking wounds and so much more. The boy with the injuries flinched and the boy with the glasses jumped away in pure fear. The scenery started spinning around the girl and the next moment, Lily Louisa Evans shot up from her sleep, letting out a lound yell. After getting her thoughts, emotions and reflexes back in order, she took a few quick breathes and murmured:

"I am dreaming of him again."

_**Ending Word: **_That's all for now...more will follow up, when I return. I hope you liked the start of the second book and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now...all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	2. An invitation

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, reporting live from the north of Germany, with the second chapter of the second "Legacy of Windy" book. Lily has just woken up from a strange dream, but with that her problems at her second year just start. Let's get started shall we?

After Lily completely was aware of her sourroundings, she calmed down completely and slipped out of her bed in her room at Privet Drive Number 4 at Surrey. She was still all sweaty from that dream and walked over to the mirror, that was at one wall of her room. A tiny young girl with red hair and emerald green eyes stared back at her. After brushing some hair outta her face, a scar, that was near one of her eyebrows was revealed. Lily shuddered, as she thought back to the day, when she had gotten it at her boarding school, but because of fights with other students there, she had gotten used to it. Pain and injuries weren't preventable, when you went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily may looked like any other twelve year old, but she wasn't excatly like this. She was a witch. A young witch, who had just gotten done with her first Hogwarts year. She had returned to Privet Drive a few weeks ago and had been miserable, since than. It was forbidden for young wizards and witches to use magic at home, her older sister Petunia treated her, like dirt and her four friends were strewn over the entire country. She also missed Hogwarts so much. The castle with all its passageways, the feasts at the Great Hall, the classes, except for Astronomy (a subject you had to get up at midnight for), pranking her arch enemys and describe their faces to fellow students afterwards, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world, but she mostly missed four certain people. Her friends James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They had obviously sent owls to one another, owls delivered the mail in the magical world, but a few days ago, Lily had gotten a mostly sad letter from Sirius. Lily had placed it on her desk. She took it, turned on the lights in her room, let herself fall on a bright orange beanbag chair and began to read through it again.

_Dearest Lily._

_Have you ever tried to catch a bat, with your pure hands? Well...it maybe takes you a few seconds to realize, that those things BITE, but it helps against lonliness. Why I am lonely? Well...it's not really funny to sit at a wedding of two pureblood fanatics, with a whole bunch of this lot, as guests, trying to prevent your innocent little brother from hearing anything of their chatter and then watch an innocent animal being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. Yeah...I locked myself up, so I could write this letter to you. Why? Long story...I miss you all so much. You, James, Remus and Peter. How are your holidays going Lily? Hope your sister treats you well._

_Love_

_Sirius _

This letter was so not like Sirius. Sirius was more the happy-go-lucky kind of boy and it was rare, that he was that weary. Still...Lily knew, that she would feel that way too, when she would've been forced to go to an event, that went against everything, she stood up for and believed in. Sirius came from a scary kind of family full of pure-blood wizards. His family had something against half-blood or muggle-born witches and wizards. Sirius, his little brother Regulus and their cousin Andromeda were the odd ones out in this, since they didn't agree with their family's ways. Lily was muggle-born, what meant, that neither her parents or her sister were magical. Lily's parents Tom and Louisa Evans didn't have any problems with the fact, that their daughter was a witch, but Lily's sister Petunia never saw her the same way again. She called Lily a freak, insulted her and whatsoever, but Lily didn't care at all. She was a witch and that was just right to her. With a grin, she looked at the magical racing broom, that was waiting to be used in one corner of the room. Lily's father had bought it for her twelvth birthday, since Lily had told him, that she wanted to try out for the Quidditch team of her house the upcoming year. As Lily had seen the slick Nimbus 1004 broom on her birthday table, she had almost screamed.

_"You better make the team young lady...", _her father had said sternly.

The dream still wouldn't let go off her. She had been having dreams like this, throughout the entire holidays. Maybe it was a side-effect of the magical ritual, she had done with the boys by the end of their first year. James had said, that it was like this muggle blood-brother ritual, Lily had been eager to do, when she was little. Maybe James had overread those side-effects in the book, he had dug up this idea in. Lily knew, that the two boys in the dream had been James and Remus. Remus had always looked so tierd, but there was also the fact, that Lily had often been having weird dreams. Lily pushed herself up from her beanbag chair and walked over to her wardrobe. She reached in it, pulled out the first clothes she got and left the room. A white shirt, a blue skirt and white socks. Lily's mother was making breakfast in the kitchen, her father was reading the newspaper and Petunia was listening to the radio.

"...a young couple was found dead in their appartment, with their newborn baby. The police is at a loss for a way to describe that, since there was no sign of a fight or someone breaking in...", the news-speaker said.

Lily growled and turned the radio off. She wondered if this was one of the things, that happened the wizarding war, James had told her about. It was rarely a subject between Lily and her friends, since they barely had anything to do with that and they were about as safe as they could get. Lily hadn't told her parents or sister anything about the war and if it was for Lily it could stay this way.

"I wanted to hear this you freak!", Petunia yelled at her sister.

"Shove off!", Lily replied.

"MOM! Could you please tell this freak to stop messing up everything I do?", Petunia yelled over to their mother.

"Petunia please stop calling your little sister a freak. That's not how we raised you.", their mother called from the kitchen.

"What it's...", Petunia began, but stopped talking, because of an owl landing on the table, the radio was on.

"Didn't you tell your so-called friends not to send those filthy animals here throughout the summer?", Petunia asked angrily.

Lily didn't reply, since she tried to identify the owl. This wasn't the owl of any of her friends and certainly not the owl of Sirius's mother, who had sent Lily a howler back in her first year. Lily took the message from the owl and gently stroked its feathers. She soon reconized, that the letter wasn't for her. It was for her parents.

"Mum, dad...I think this letter is meant for you...", Lily said.

Tom Evans took the letter from his youngest daughter's fingers and began to read it quietly. Lily soon peeked over his shoulder and began to read with him.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans._

_We never were introduced properly, but I am quite sure, that you heared quite a lot about my son James, from your daughter Lily. I did hear much and my son holds your daughter in very high regard. The reason for this letter is, that James wants all of his friends to visit. We would be most glad to have your daughter over and we will accompany your daughter and the boys to the train, that takes him back to school. I am sorry, if I gave you a fright with my owl, since I have no idea, if you are used to owls delivering letters. We live at the beautiful village of Godric's Hollow. James will wait for you there, since I am pretty sure, that you will take your daughter there. I don't know, if you are used to magical ways of transport._

_Hoping to see Lily soon._

_Dorea Potter_

"And? Can I go?", Lily asked.

Tom looked at his youngest daughter. He knew how much Lily was dying to see her friends again and the Potters seemed to be nice persons.

"You can...I will drive you up to that village tomorrow, but please ask your friend to send you a describtion of the way to Godric's Hollow...or perhaps a map.", Tom Evans said.

"W-w-wait...one second dad! I asked you, if I could spend one night at Yvonne's place and you said no and then you allow Lily to spend the rest of the summer with her freaky friends?", Petunia yelled angrily.

Lily took a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice and left the room. She certainly did not want to listen to this argument again. It was always the same routine and Lily was sick of listening, so she basically had breakfast on her own in the living room.

_**Ending Word: **_This is the second chapter of the second "Legacy of Windy" book. I hope I can count on you to read on and I give you a big thank you, if you do so right now. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	3. Potter Manor

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello friends of the night, this is jediclonecowgirl with the third chapter of the second "Legacy of Windy" book. This time Lily will see her friends again and the first sign of something being wrong with Remus is shown...of course Lily and the other three don't see that yet. Let's get started.

Lily was pacing around in front of the mirror in her room. She had packed up everything she would need, her beloved owl Stormrain was waiting patiently in his cage and she had tried to fix herself up a bit. She wore a black T-Shirt, jeans and black trainers. Around her neck was the locket with her name engraved upon the heart-shaped tag. James had given to her for Christmas last year. At her left ring finger was the wooden ring, that symbolized the connection between her and the boys.

_"Gosh...we are leaving soon! Damn! How I look again! Maybe I should've washed my hair...well...doesn't matter! I am how I am!", _Lily thought half desprate and half stubborn.

_"But I really DO look bad...like a...a witch. Well...I am one after all.",_ Lily thought then.

"Lily have you got everything? We're leaving now.", Tom Evans yelled up to his daughter.

"Coming Daddy.", Lily said and grabbed the trunk and the cage of her owl.

As she came down Louisa Evans was crying. Apperantly she didn't really like sending her daughter off again. Lily gave her a big goodbye hug.

"I love you mummy...I'll be home for Christmas for sure.", Lily said, as she pulled away.

"Goodbye Petunia.", Lily said, as she passed Petunia, who of course didn't respond.

"Lily said goodbye to you.", Louisa said.

"So?", Petunia asked.

"You are going to see her again on Christmas.", Louisa Evans reminded her oldest daughter.

"Bye...", Petunia replied, without looking at Lily.

Then Lily followed her father to the car. Tom got her trunk in the car and then Lily sat down, but she barely could sit still during the entire ride. She was so excited to see James again and all of her other wonderful friends. At dusk they finally arrived at Godric's Hollow. As Lily slipped outta the car, she already noticed a person, who seemed about her age near them. As she walked a little bit closer, she noticed the glasses and the black messy mop, that this boy called hair. James was waiting for her. She ran to the boy and jumped right into his arms.

"Hey Lily...", James murmured.

"Good to see you Jamie.", she whispered.

Lily walked back to recieve her stuff and to give her father one last goodbye hug and a promise to write.

"C'mon, we'll go to my house.", James said.

"Lead the way.", Lily said.

At the edge of Godric's Hollow they finally could see Potter Manor. James opened the door and let Lily through it, before he went through himself.

"Okay...Lily is also here.", James said.

At this moment two adults, one man and one woman, who appeared to be James's parents, were walking over to Lily and James. They both looked really nice.

"Hello Lily. My name is Charlus Potter and this is my wife Dorea.", the man said.

"A pleasure...", Lily said politely.

"Mum...we are going up now. The others are waiting.", James said.

Lily followed James upstairs. On the floor before the last floor of the house was James's room. There was a kingsized bed in the middle of it, a big white wardrobe and a desk in the same colour. When it came to decorations, the colours of James's favourite Quidditch team Puddlemere United and the colours of Gryffindor house. Red and golden. In the room were set up four guest beds and Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting on three of them.

"There is your bed Lil.", James said, as he took Lily's trunk and Stormrains cage and put it next to the last bed.

Lily barely noticed that, because she was grabbed in a hug by Sirius, as James had taken both things.

"Good to have you here Lily.", Sirius said.

As Sirius pulled away Lily reached over to hug Peter and Remus. As she hugged Remus it felt strange. Almost like his knees were buckling, but then Lily pushed the thought away. Then again they sat down on James's bed and began to talk.

"My father bought me a broom for my twelvth birthday. Why don't we all go out to play Quidditch tonight?", Lily asked.

Lily knew, that James and Sirius had gotten new brooms for their birthdays too and surely James still had old ones left, otherwise he, as a prueblood, wouldn't have known how to fly that good back in first year. They could play two on two like that. One would score the goals and one would be the keeper.

"I know something better. There is a glade, where we can play, without being disturbed.", James said.

They talked about Quidditch the entire time, until Dorea Potter called them down for dinner. Afterwards they all got ready for bed.

"Good night boys.", Lily said, as she crawled under the covers of her guest bed.

In the middle of the night Lily awoke again. She wanted to go to the bathroom, but something prevented her from doing so. One of the boys was tossing, squirming and moaning in his sleep. Lily slipped outta her bed. Peter was sleeping peacefully, while sucking on his thumb, as Lily noticed quite amused. Sirius was in his guest bed next to James snoring and James was also sleeping peacefully. This left only one of the boys: Remus. At this moment Remus started yelling from his bed. Lily ran over to Remus's bed. He looked horrible. He was tossing violently and yelling all at once and he was also sweating. Lily was far too shocked to do anything. After a few seconds more of this, he calmed down again and woke up...or more likely shot up, with quick breathing.

"Remus? Hey Remus?", Lily whispered, as she was sure, that Remus was aware of his surroundings.

"Yeah...", he whispered back.

"Are you okay? You were yelling and everything?", Lily murmured, looking at Remus with a concerned eyes.

"Oh...just bad dreams you know. Sorry, if I woke you up.", Remus replied.

Lily quickly slipped outta James's room to head to the bathroom. If this really had been nothing more, than just a bad dream, Remus had interesting ideas of this. For a few seconds, Lily got the idea, that Remus was hiding something, but she pushed the thought outta her mind quickly. What reason would Remus have to hide anything from them? The five friends had know each other for one year now and already knew some of the deepest, darkest secrets of the others. Even though Lily was a girl, she knew, that there was nothing to be ashamed of in front of the boys, so they also knew some of her secrets. They all knew, that they had nothing to be ashamed of in front of the others, so why would Remus hide anything from them. It was just plain ridiculous to think of that. As Lily returned to James's bedroom, Remus was asleep again, but he still looked shaken. Maybe there was still bad stuff going on in his family, like last year, or anything like that. Lily had no idea.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this was Chapter 3 of this lovely project. Well...it's taking shape...more or less. I hope you liked the chappie and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now I don't have anything left to say, but bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	4. Nightmares

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the fourth chapter of the second book of "Legacy of Windy". Let's not have long speech and start the chapter...

The next morning James took them all out for a walk. Puffing her chest out with pride, Lily held her new Nimbus, ready to test it out in a game of Quidditch. The glade was quite far out.

"How far is it James? My legs are getting tierd.", Sirius moaned.

"Wimp...", James taunted.

As they finally reached the glade Lily let out a small gasp: This was excatly the glade, she remembered from her dream a few nights ago. Could there be some kind of conncetion? Lily pushed the thought off, as she mounted her new broom and kicked off the ground. The feeling was even better, then she remembered from last year. They played two on two: Sirius and Lily against James and Remus. Remus was horrible and Lily good, to her own surprise. To Lily Quidditch belonged to the games, where you needed your bodyparts rearranged in the end. She could feel the cracks in her skull, she had played keeper and had sometimes prevented James from scoring, with blocking the Quaffle James had brought with her head, and she could feel her spine slipping in her kneecaps.

"If you already think, that this is tiresome, wait, until you make the Quidditch team of Gryffindor.", Sirius said, as they were lying on the glade, taking a break from playing.

"Who says, if there isn't someone else, who will get the keeper's post?", Lily asked.

"You WILL get the post Evans. You are the only one, who is really cut out for that!", James insisted.

"If you say so...", Lily mumbled.

"YOU. ARE. GETTING. THAT. POST!", James and Sirius said in unision.

It was cute to Lily, that her friends had such confidence in her. Lily giggled, as they began to talk again, since neither of them had the strength for another game of Quidditch. They were sitting on the glade for almost seven hours, until they dragged themselves back to Potter Manor. Their legs were aching, their backs were sore and their hands were bruised from rough catches...they basically looked like they had just poked a sleeping dragon in the eye, as Dorea had put it so kindly, as she had seen them. Still...it turned out to be a really brilliant summer. If they weren't playing Quidditch on the glade, they were lying in the backyard, making up ideas for new pranks, or simply laughing and joking. Still the two nights still haunted Lily. She kept pondering, if there was some kind of connection between hers and Remus's nightmares, even though she had no idea, what Remus nightmare had been about and, if it somehow could come true in any way later on. She knew, that her own nightmare had been too surreal, to come true anyhow, but...maybe Remus's nightmare could...it sounded silly, since she didn't know, what the nightmare had been about, but Lily was still human. There was always that chance. Maybe Remus would tell her one day, but there was little chance of that. Remus had always been stubborn, when it came to this kind of stuff, like the other boys...and it had only taken Lily her first year at Hogwarts to figure that out. Some things would never change...literally. There was one thing Lily learned this summer too: Never ponder about nightmares, when you play Quidditch with your friends and you are at the keeper's post. This might end up bad. The Quaffle flew against Lily's head once again and she could almost hear her skull crack again.

"Lily would you PLEASE focus on keeping with your hands, before you shatter that skull of yours?", Sirius growled fron the other side of the glade.

"Yeah...sorry.", she replied a little annoyed.

Lily was pondering the next few days. The boys asked questions, but Lily never spoke one word. They respected it, but they still weren't completey satisfied and Lily knew that. She basically felt it. Still...it was kind of the boys not to bug her about it. It was one reason, Lily liked them all: They knew, when they had to keep their mouthes shut, when it came to her. Still...after dinner it was apperantly too much for James. He told Sirius, Remus and Peter to go to his room and then grabbed Lily by her hand and pulled her on the front porch of Potter Manor.

"Lily honestly, this is getting ridiculous! First Remus is mentally off, by the day he gets here and now you! I am getting worried here!", James said.

"James it's no big deal really...I guess I am just tierd.", Lily tried to talk herself outta it, but James wouldn't grant her that.

"Don't give me that show Evans!", James almost yelled.

Now she really was in a tight spot! It was always Lily, or Lils, or Lil, or sometimes even names like Lily the Lion, as James sometimes called her in his letters, but he never really used her last name. That was rare...really rare!

"James...it's just...I had a nightmare a few days ago.", Lily murmured.

"Must've been a frightening one, if you are still pondering about it.", James mumbled.

"Remus also had a nightmare a few nights ago...he was moaning and tossing in his sleep and later on he was screaming.", Lily mumbled in response.

"Didn't hear that...with me being such a heavy sleeper...must've been nasty business.", James whispered.

"My point is...I remember, that a figure, that looked like Remus showed up in my nightmare.", Lily whispered.

"Maybe there is any kind of connection.", James mumbled and opened the door, so they could go back in.

"James?", Lily asked, as they both walked back in the house.

"Yeah?", James asked back.

"I have been thinking excatly the same thing.", Lily replied, with a smug grin and a worried look in her emerald green eyes at the same time.

_**Ending Word: **_So...this was the fourth chapter...finally I know. It's been quite long. Writers Block and all that stuff. I hope you still liked the chapter and I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	5. Diagon Alley

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy II". I know, that it has been quite a long time, but still...this is the visit to Diagon Alley.

"Letters from School!", James yelled the next morning.

Lily woke up all drowsy. She nearly didn't sleep. She had almost spent the entire night thinking about, what could be wrong with Remus. Remus had woken up from a nightmare this night again.

"James...some of us still wanted to sleep.", Lily growled.

James acted, like he hadn't heared Lily and tossed the letters on the covers of the beds. Lily caught hers swiftly.

"They also sent your letters here. Dumbledore must know, that we are together.", James said.

Lily got changed into a yellow t-shirt with a red glittery heart on it and a short blue skirt. Sirius almost spent ten minutes, with chasing Peter through the room in his boxers, until James broke up the chase.

"C'mon. Breakfast.", James said, as everyone had gotten dressed.

After breakfast everyone was rounded up at the fireplace of the living room. Lily and her friends were wearing school robes over their clothes. Charlus Potter waved his wand and conjured a fire in the fireplace.

"Guests first.", Dorea Potter said.

"C'mon Lily.", she added then.

"Lily has never traveled by floo powder before mum.", James said quickly.

"Okay...then you will show it to her, won't you Sirius?", Dorea asked, turning to Sirius.

Sirius nodded and turned over to Charlus. He took a bit of, what was obviously floo powder outta a bag Charlus was holding. Then he turned to Lily.

"Cover your face, pull up your knees and don't step out too early. Wait till you see me. Oh...and say the name of the place, you want to go to clearly. Otherwise you might end up at a place, where someone wants to get you killed or anything like it.", Sirius said.

"Wind up at a place, where someone wants to get you killed? Well...that's comforting.", Lily said sarcastically.

Without another word Sirius headed over to the fireplace and tossed the floo powder into the flames, causing them to turn green and to flare up.

"DIAGON ALLEY!", Sirius yelled, before stepping into the flames.

The fire flared up once more and then Sirius was gone. Now it was Lily's turn. She wasn't feeling too well about all this. She got herself some floo powder, walked over to the fireplace with shaking legs and tossed it in the flames.

"Diagon Alley.", Lily said clearly, before stepping into the flames.

She felt like, she was being squeezed through one of the tube slides, she used to like, when she was a little girl, while bathing in a bunch of green fireworks and riding a roller coaster. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't see anything, but blazing lights. It was stinging in her eyes. Then all of a sudden she landed face-down on a wooden floor.

"Ouch...", Lily moaned, as she sat up and heared someone coming in her direction.

"Had a good landing Lils?", Sirius asked jokingly, as he offered her a hand to help her up.

"Thanks for asking Sirius.", Lily replied sarcastically, as she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

At this moment James tumbled outta the fireplace. Lily and Sirius rushed to his side quickly, but James was already scrambling himself up and pushed the soot off his robes.

"That was some bumpy ride.", James growled, but he was also chuckling slightly.

Behind him Remus did a crash-landing on the floor of the _"Leaky Cauldron". _He got up with a loud groan.

"I can't wait, until I am allowed to apparate!", Remus said.

"Apparate?", Lily asked.

"Difficult way to travel in the Wizarding world. Because it's so difficult, we are not allowed to take the Apparation trial, until we are seventeen. Really sucks, since it's quicker, than this bumpy way.", James murmured.

At this moment James's parents came outta the fireplace. Lily imidiately noticed, that Peter wasn't there.

"Where is Peter?", James asked looking at this parents.

"I thought he was already here with you.", Dorea replied.

"C'mon...let's go to Diagon Alley and search for him there. Maybe he only went one fireplace to far.", Charlus said.

"Dad...what if he really went too far away from being in our reach? What if...he winded up at...", James began.

"Stay calm James. We are going to find him.", Charlus stopped the emotional outburst of his son.

James ruffled his hair and Lily exchanged a worried glance with him and Sirius. Lily had probably taken to heart, what Sirius had said at Potter Manor, what only added to her worry about Peter. She followed Charlus and Dorea Potter into Diagon Alley. They searched the entire place, but Peter was nowhere to be found.

"I have a feeling, where he could've landed.", Sirius suddenly hissed.

"Where?", Lily asked.

"Knockturn Alley. A place, where you find everything, that a dark wizard or witch could want. Shadey Characters are around there. Criminals, blood-purists, even Deatheaters. Man...I hope he is alright.", Sirius replied and then turned to run, but Lily grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going Black?", she asked.

"I am going to Knockturn Alley. Someone has to get Peter outta there!", Sirius yelled.

"Agreed, but you should not go alone Sirius! I am coming along.", Charlus said strictly.

"So will I!", Lily said.

"And I!", James added.

"A few of us should stay behind at Gringotts, in case Peter turns up again.", Charlus said, getting out his wand.

So they went off to Knockturn Alley. Charlus lighted the tip of his wand and gave Lily, James and Sirius a sign to stick close to him.

"I think this is him!", Lily said, pointing to a boy, that resembled Peter, pressing his back against a wall.

"He is!", James said.

They all began to run. Lily had to smile at Peter's relieved expression, as he saw them.

"Gosh...you are doing things Pete!", James almost yelled.

Lily tossed his arms around Peter. He awkwardly hugged her back.

"I think we have time for catching up later. Knockturn Alley isn't a safe place.", Charlus said.

They returned back to Diagon Alley, without getting any scary offers by the shadey characters running around Knockturn Alley. As they arrived at Gringotts, Lily had to smile again. Remus had an expression on his face, that reminded Lily of a puppy. They entered Gringotts to get their money. After Lily got her muggle money exchanged, she experienced how bumpy it was for Wizard families, who had a vault at Gringotts to get their money. They got on a bumpy cart, that reminded Lily of a mine cart from Western movies.

"I hate the carts at Gringotts!", James growled, as they left Gringotts.

"I see why.", Lily growled.

She still felt slightly sick from the bumpy ride. Peter probably felt sick too. He was a little green in his face. The shopping trip went on, as planned, if you didn't count the fact, that James was fighting against his mother's grip, as they went robe-shopping, because he did not want to be the first one to have witches poking him everywhere. After a few hours Lily put him outta his misery and volunteered to be the first one to get new robes. After this they went off to _"Flourish and Blotts" _to buy new school books. In the shop was an entire bunch of Hogwarts students. Younger and older. Lily saw their friends Fabian and Gideon Prewitt and her roommates from Gryffindor Jacky Moon, Hestia Jones and Kelly Spinnet. She highly despised Jacky Moon. All through last year she had been more over-controlling, then the prefects, who Lily somehow had managed to get friendly with. She was fairly friendly with Hestia and Kelly, even though Hestia didn't approve of their pranks.

"Guess this was predictable _"Snivellus"_! You can not even go into a bookstore, without breaking anything.", Lily heared James's voice.

Lily walked over to, where James was standing with the other boys. They had really met up with Severus Snape, or _"Snivellus", _as they called him very often...almost always. He was their mortal enemy in Hogwarts, along with his buddies Mulciber and Avery. Lily liked neither of them, but now Snape was alone. Still...it wasn't the best idea, since Snape's mother Eileen had heared the insult and pulled her wand on them.

"Who do YOU think you are? Just because you come from this sinkhole Gryffindor and you have a certain reputation, doesn't mean that you are allowed to insult or attack my son like this. Now take that back, or this girl will pay for it!", Eileen said and pressed her wand against Lily's neck.

James opened his mouth, probably to talk back, but this wasn't necessary, since Charlus Potter was just rounding the corner. As soon as he saw, what was going on, he pulled out his wand and held it into Eileen's face.

"Put that away...and if you ever dare to attack my son or any of his friends, I will make sure, that you have the Ministry after you.", Charlus Potter said in a warning voice.

"As I just thought, that your family couldn't sink deeper Potter, you allow your son to hang with this mudblood-filth?", Eileen asked and pushed Lily away from her.

Apperantly Eileen had said something very rude, because Peter and Remus let out gasps, Sirius looked like he could murder Eileen with one hand on his back and James was completely angry.

"HOW DARE YOU?!", he bellowed.

"Leave it James. She's not worth it.", Charlus tried to restrain his son.

They left the shop and returned to the _"Leaky Cauldron"_, where they were supposed to travel back to Potter Manor. Lily took a bit of floo powder and gulped slightly. This was certainly not going to be her favourite way to travel. As they were up in James's room again, Lily turned to him

"James...why were you so mad, as Snape's mother called me that word?", Lily asked.

"Lily...mudblood is the worst thing a muggleborn wizard or witch can be called. It's an insult, that's used in Deatheater families.", James said.

"In my family they use it all the time.", Sirius growled from his bed.

"I still can't understand why though. It doesn't say, that you are a better wizard or witch, when you are a pure-blood. I remember that bloke from Ravenclaw. He is a pure-blood and doesn't even know on which end of the cauldron you light the fire, when you make a potion. Today the most wizards have mixed blood after all. If we hadn't married muggles and muggle-borns we would've probably died out.", James sighed.

After dinner they were supposed to get ready for bed, but as soon as they made sure, that Charlus and Dorea Potter were asleep James lighted a candle and they others got up.

"Okay guys...time for ghost stories.", James said.

They ended up spending hours telling each other ghost stories. Some were better some were worse. Peter almost shrieked, after Remus got done with a story about a man with a swordhand, but the others always hushed him, since they didn't want James's parents to catch them awake. After Remus it was Lily's turn. She picked out a muggle story, about a couple, that was being followed by a strange creature.

"Then they hear the scary scratching again. It's near the car's door. Lily-Rose locks up the door and screams _"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"._ As Will turns around the key, the car wouldn't work and they hear they scratching again. Then something lands on the car with a lound THUMP! Will finally gets the car to work and they are speeding into the darkness, until they are back to Lily Rose's house.", Lily told her story.

"But as Lily-Rose wants to open the car's door she hears a scratch, that sounds like claws on bare metal. Lily-Rose screams.", Lily went on and pretended to scream.

"But then...two squirrels grab her popcorn bucket and run off into the night.", Lily ended it and earned a big laugh from the boys with it.

"Squirrels!", Sirius chocked out, clutching his belly with laughter.

"Tell us another one please!", Peter begged.

"No...that was my best one. The others aren't that good and by the way we should probably head to sleep. It's already one o'clock in the morning.", Lily whispered.

"Lily is right...", Remus murmured and blew out the candle.

They all climbed under the covers of their beds. Lily rolled over and tried to get some sleep, but the boys were not about to let that happen.

"Skull...", James hissed in the darkness, causing Lily to giggle.

"Skull...", Sirius said a bit louder, making the other boys giggle too.

"Push-Up...", James said then.

"Push-Up!", Sirius sang then and Lily could barely stop herself from laughing.

"Peter has a pignose.", Lily said then and everyone almost threw themselves away with laughter.

At this moment Lily was instantly hoping, that Dorea Potter wouldn't come in the room and yell at them to shut up.

_**Ending Word: **_FINALLY I AM PUTTING UP ANOTHER UPDATE! It has been really long, since I even updated anything, but on this I blame my school. It has been stressy already...and it has only been the first week. Well...I hope you still liked the chappie and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	6. Elder brother

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the sixth chapter of "Legacy of Windy II". This time they will return to Hogwarts, a new face will appear and...well...that about sums it up.

The last evening at Godric's Hollow really was one of the best. Dorea Potter cooked a real feast for all of them and Sirius, James and Lily put on a real show, with magical fireworks, they had bought at a jokeshop at Diagon Alley. Some of the stuff they had bought there was actually a bit dangerous and some of the things were probably even forbidden at Hogwarts, since Argus Filch, the Hogwarts Caretaker, was keeping a real list of those things, but that didn't matter, because the students NEVER really listened to Filch and certainly not Lily or the boys. They talked for a really long time, until Peter almost zoned out. That the moment, where Charlus Potter announced, that it was time for the last cup of hot butterbeer, Lily had liked butterbeer, since the end of first year, where she had first tried it on the little party they had had, and for bed. Still...the next morning was pure havoc. Charlus and Dorea Potter woke them up at the very break of dawn, but surprisingly they still all had a whole load to get done. They crashed into each other on the stairs, half-dressed and with pieces of toast in their mouthes, Dorea Potter was running through Potter Manor, tossing Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter quills, books and pairs of socks...to make it really clear...it was mayham...and, as Charlus Potter almost broke his neck, as he fell down the stairs, trying to get the trunks of Lily and Sirius into the old car of the Potters things were about to get really ugly, but then everyone realized, that they were late already. Dorea chased the kids into the car and Charlus quickly jumped in at the driver's seat. He quickly ordered his wife and the kids to buckle up and then started driving. Lily looked back at Potter Manor in silence. She was already pondering about, when she would see this nice house again, when the car stopped already and Sirius jumped out. He had obviously forgotten his stash of fireworks and a few seconds later James followed suit to get his wand. They had barely left Godric's Hollow, as Lily realized, that her broomstick was still up in James's room. As she skipped back in the car, with her broom in her hands, Charlus Potter had to break a big bunch of traffic rules, for them to still make it on time.

"Okay children quick!", Dorea ordered.

Lily and the boys were skipping through the station with their trunks and owls. They were at the brickwall quickly, but the train was about to leave.

"James you go first!", Charlus ordered.

James raced at the brickwall, as he had made sure, that no muggle was looking his way and seconds later he was gone. Then Sirius went through and then it was Lily's turn. She ran at the was head-first and seconds later she was on Plattform nine and three-quarters. Barely any students were still left on there, only the parents, who were there to see their kids off. Soon Remus, Peter, Charlus and Dorea were on the plattform too. Charlus and Dorea said their goodbyes to everyone of them with a hug.

"Thanks for allowing us to stay at your place Mr. and Mrs. Potter.", Lily said politely.

"It was nothing dear...and please call us just Dorea and Charlus.", Dorea said.

Then they quickly jumped on the train waving wildly to Charlus and Dorea. They still managed to get on the train. It had been close, but they had made it. They slid down against the wall of one of the compartments, with smiles plastered across their faces.

"Well...I'll just go seize a compartment.", James said and off he was.

Lily was still grinning, like a muggle Halloween pumpkin. Today she and the boys would go back to Hogwarts and they finally weren't the little kids anymore. They maybe weren't really old faces, but they were second years and from this year on, they would be able to do anything. They didn't have to depend on the prefects that much anymore, they could try out for the Quidditch team, they would be able to make decisions for their future, with taking more subjects, that would shape their future and so much more. After, what seemed like forever, James returned.

"Sorry...didn't go quicker. Alannis was blocking my way in the passageway and guess, who was there too: Jacky Moon the old know-it-all.", James growled, as the five friends went to the compartment, James had seized.

Remus took care of their trunks and owls, while Lily closed the door quickly. Then they all sat down. James had ranted about Jacky Moon's chatter the whole time.

"Alannis, I wanna become a prefect too in my fifth year! Alannis, I am pretty sure you will make Head Girl! Alannis, Arithmancy sounds, like the most interesting subject! I am surely not going to let troublemakers, like Lily Evans and her mates get away!", James imitated Jacky in a girl-like voice.

"Gosh...I went mental from listening! Diggory had to pry Jacky away from Alannis, as it was time for their prefect patrols.", James growled in his normal voice.

"Yeah...Jacky Moon is hard to stand.", Sirius awnsered compassionately.

"Don't wanna imagine, what happens, if this girl really manages to get the badge.", Lily sighed.

"We would be lost...Jacky would empty the hour glass of Gryffindor, because of everything we do, that doesn't follow the rules completely. It...would be mayham.", Sirius muttered.

"Are you talking to yourself, or why does your voice sound so bloody muffled?", James asked teasingly.

"Well...we could still get ourselves in tight with the male prefect. There are always two prefects in one house. One is a boy and one is a girl.", Lily said.

"How did you know?", Peter asked.

"Because some git thought it would be funny to send me a book called _"Prefects, who gained power" _for my twelvth birthday, even though the said git knew, that Fabian and Gideon will play Quidditch with the Holeyhead Harpies, before I will get the badge!", Lily said, sending a death-glare towards Remus, who looked up from the book, he was reading.

"Why are ya looking at me?", Remus asked.

"Because Sirius and James would never send me such a book, since they are aware of the fact, that I am never going to get that bloody prefect's badge! Not, that I am not proud of that, bus still Remus...", Lily shot back.

The things they talked about got more senseless and, as Lily was just talking about Remus getting put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team one day ("Not in one million years Lily Louisa Evans!"), the sweet-witch came around and Sirius bought enough choccolate frogs, cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties to actually last them for the entire year.

"Tastes marvellous!", Lily said, with her mouth full of chewed choccolate cake.

"Lily...manners!", Remus said, even though his mouth was also full of choccolate.

"Says the boy, who also talks with his mouth full.", James munched.

At this moment the five friends laughed so hard, that the chewed sweets almost fell outta their mouthes, but they swallowed them quickly, because someone knocked at the compartment's door. Sirius slipped off his spot and opened it. A thin young boy, that resembled Sirius closely stood in front of the door. From somewhere Lily remembered his face, but she couldn't sort out his face. The boy didn't seem sure, what to say, so Sirius said something first.

"Regulus...what are you doing here?", Sirius asked.

Lily looked at the young boy in awe. This was Sirius's brother. He was excatly, like Sirius had always described him. In looks and in personality. A small tear escaped the younger one's eye, but he brushed it away angrily.

"Come in first Reg...", Sirius said carefully and pulled his brother into the compartment by the shoulders, before closing the door again.

"Sit down...", Sirius said, as he had plopped down again.

Regulus didn't say anything. He just kept standing awkwardly in the compartment. He didn't look comfortable at all.

"My friends won't bite you. Don't worry.", Sirius said and grinned at his younger brother.

Regulus sat down between him and Lily and started at his shoes. He looked, like he was looking for the right words for a few seconds, before he started talking.

"Couldn't stand it anymore in the compartment of Cissa and Lucius. Cissa was always talking about, how great things would be, if Lucius would...join...him.", Regulus murmured, while he was obviously trying to swallow back the tears.

"Then she said, that joining him would be something for me too...and then the whole tradition and Slytherin stuff started and this is, where I took off.", Regulus sighed.

A big wave of compassion flooded over Lily. If there were persons, she highly despised in the years over her, they were Slytherins and two of them were Sirius's cousin Narcissa and her lover Lucius Malfoy. Lily also knew, what Regulus was talking about. Joining Voldemort, the dark wizard, who was the reason for the war...along with his followers...obviously Lucius wanted to join, as soon as he was away from Hogwarts. Sirius tossed an arm around his younger brother and began to rub his back in small circles.

"What happens, when...another thing happens...like with Andy?", Regulus said, looking up to his older brother.

Lily knew, who Andy was. Regulus was talking about Andromeda Black. Sirius's youngest cousin and the first tradition-breaker, when it came to the Black family being in Slytherin. Instead of going to Slytherin, she went to Hufflepuff. Apperantly something really bad had happened.

"What happened?", Lily asked.

"Not important...", Sirius said quickly and then he turned to his brother again.

He picked up a choccolate frog container and tossed it into Regulus's lap. He smiled gently at him.

"Eat...it'll help.", Remus whispered.

Regulus opened the container and finally entrusted himself to look up at the friends of his brother.

"Lemme guess...you are Lily. The muggle-born...Regulus said looking into Lily's direction.

"Yeah...that's, what they call me.", Lily said and grinned at Regulus.

"I have nothing against you just, because your parents are muggles. It's actually kind of interesting.", Regulus whispered then, making Lily chuckle.

"And then you are...Remus...scarface, as Sirius says it.", Regulus went on.

Remus chuckled at that. It sounded a bit humorless to Lily though, but Regulus didn't notice that.

"You are Peter...and you are James.", he ended then, looking at James and Peter.

"That's who were are.", James said.

"You know...remember the night, before I went off for the first time? Where you said to me, that, when you got to Hogwarts, you will be the happiest person on earth?", Sirius asked his brother then and Regulus nodded.

"So don't let them ruin it. I can only tell from experience, that Hogwarts is really an amazing place...you can ask my friends...they will tell you the same thing.", Sirius said and then took his brother's face into his hands.

"And if they ever give you trouble, just tell us...I will make sure, that you won't be harmed...and James, Remus, Peter and Lily also have some jinxes ready, they would love to practise on the Slytherins.", Sirius whispered.

It wasn't like Sirius to show so much emotion, but it was that way, when you had a younger sibling...sometimes at least. Lily shook her head slightly soon after that thought. This was certainly NOT the right moment to think about her older sister. Sirius gave his younger brother a clap on the shoulder, as Remus looked up from his book again.

"Guys...we should change into robes. I believe, that we will be arriving soon.", Remus said.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this was the sixth chapter...at least something is comingup that week. It's the middle of the second week of school...and the third to last year, before I am done...the teachers are getting the entire class into a mass panic, because they make such a big deal outta that...well...I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	7. The Feast

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of the second book of "Legacy of Windy". This time they will finally arrive at Hogwarts and I say finally, because I haven't updated in ages...sorry about that.

The five friends stepped outta the train dressed in their school robes. The only difference to last year was, that they weren't first years anymore and, that they were dressed in Gryffindor robes now. Remus was the only one with a properly tied tie. The knots of James, Peter and Lily were loose and Sirius hadn't even bothered to tie his tie. Regulus had gone off with the other first years and he seemed to get along good with some blond and long haired boy. Lily couldn't pronounce the boy's name properly. The only thing, that was wrong was, that they were standing at the station like lost sheep.

"Okay...where are we supposed to go now?", Sirius asked.

"Follow the older guys you dumbo?", Lily asked jokingly.

The older guys were all walking off to a path, where carriages were waiting to take the older students to Hogwarts. The five friends followed the talking older students, feeling a bit outta place, but soon seized themselves a carriage. Lily had noticed, as they had gotten to the path, that there were no animals pulling the carriages.

"How should we even get up to Hogwarts in those things?", Lily asked, while she was half-wrestling with Sirius, trying, and failing, to get him to tie his tie properly.

"As far as I see, there are no animals pulling those things...", Lily added then.

"Well...there are, but something is requiered , if you want to see them...can't remember what though...it's really cruel.", Sirius awnsered.

At this moment the carriages got moving and pulled them up to Hogwarts. It didn't take Lily long to see the castle and she had to grin, as she did. It looked so warm and inviting in the evening and a wave of realization washed over Lily. The realization to finally be, where she belonged again. Soon the carriages pulled up to Hogwarts and the students jumped out. Sirius flashed a smile in Lily's direction and then knelt down, so Lily could climb on his back. Lily did. Then she saw Sirius flash a smile into James's direction. James started running and Sirius followed suit soon, with Lily on his back. Remus and Peter dashed after them through the entrance gate.

"Oh beloved Hogwarts!", James yelled.

"Beloved home you have us back!", Lily added and Sirius replied with breaking into a spin.

"Hope you missed us!", Sirius said then.

"Mr. Black would you please make Ms. Evans slide off your back and then you will all stop yelling around, before the first years will start to get scared of you.", someone scolded.

Minerva McGonnagall, the deputy headmistress and the Professor for Transfiguration at Hogwarts was standing behind them. Lily slid off Sirius's back and the three of them turned to their teacher.

"Always a pleasure to see you Professor.", James said in a flirty voice, that made Lily giggle.

In the background she could she Remus and Peter. Remus was looking quite amused, but he was shaking his head in disapproval at the same time, while Peter was giggling wildly.

"Before we will see Gryffindor in the reds, you better proceed into the Great Hall.", McGonnagall said.

Since neither Lily nor the boys wanted any trouble, they quickly dashed off into the Great Hall with the other students and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lily was curious for the Sorting this year and she was really curious for, where Sirius little brother would wind up. He certainly did not belong into Slytherin. He was too sensible for that. Maybe he would end up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Those were good houses too. As soon as McGonnagall was outta sight, Lily jumped on Sirius's back again and Sirius raced her all the way to the Gryffindor table. That was where Lily jumped off his back again. They had earned quite a few laughs though...even from the prefects of Gryffindor Vincent Wood and Sophie Mains, who could both be a little stiff sometimes, but they were basically alright in Lily's eyes...especially Wood.

"You're getting good at making an entrance.", Lily heared a very familliar boy's voice.

Fabian and Gideon Prewett were grinning at Lily and the boys. Their older sister Molly had left Hogwarts last year. As far as Fabian and Gideon told her, she had been Head Girl and she was a very kind-hearted and compassionate witch. Lily had never had the pleasure of getting to know her, but her younger brothers held her in very high regrad. This was their fourth year at Hogwarts and they had their reputation as pranksters just like Lily and the boys had.

"Hello you two...", Lily greeted.

"Hey...", the boys all said.

"They could hurry up a bit with the newbies. I'm famished!", Gideon growled.

"Likewise my dear brother.", Fabian said.

"Hello Lily. Hello boys.", another voice suddenly said.

The voice belonged to Kelly Spinnet, who was sharing a dormitory with Lily. She was sitting across from Lily, with Hestia Jones, another dormmate of Lily's, next to her.

"You know what? Today my cousin Shirley starts...my cousin Shirley Spinnet. She has been carving to go to Gryffindor with me.", Kelly grinned.

"Let's hope she makes it.", James said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"My brother Alif has been sending prayers all through last night for her to go to Slytherin. Could barely sleep through that.", Kelly growled.

"You have a brother?", James asked quite flabbergasted.

"Yes...thank goodness that rightful git is in Ravenclaw and not in Gryffindor! We probably would literally have killed each other, if we had winded up in the same house...", Kelly said.

"But...he's your brother...", Sirius said then.

"You probably have no idea, what it's like to have siblings Black.", Hestia Jones replied.

"Believe me _Jones _I do...he's starting this year.", Sirius replied coldly.

"So...you have a younger brother...", Hestia murmured.

"Are you...getting along good?", Kelly asked.

"Of course we do, he's my little brother!", Sirius replied and was almost a little too loud.

"You gotta understand him...he is antsy, when it comes to his little brother. He is important to him.", Lily whispered.

"Always the understanding one, aren't you Lily?", Hestia asked glumly.

Lily sighed and didn't awnser Hestia's question. Sometimes it was really hard to hold a conversation with Hestia. They could share a dormitory without murdering one another, but they were too different for them to ever be as close as Lily was to the boys, or Fabian and Gideon, or her parents. They were just aquaintances...or friends...somehow, but the boys were her best friends.

"Shut your mouthes! McGonnagall comes with the newbies!", Gideon hissed.

The next moment Professor McGonnagall really walked in with the new students. They waited in front of the podium the teachers table was on. McGonnagall rolled up her parchment.

"Ambrose Tilly", McGonnagall said.

A muscular girl with auburn hair, who was really big for her age, walked up the podium to be sorted. A few seconds later she winded up in Gryffindor. Lily clapped loudly with the other Gryffindors. The Sorting Hat probably didn't have a problem to find a house for Tilly. Her size, her shape...to Lily she looked like a fighter by nature and courageous too. The next girl winded up in Hufflepuff along with the boy, who followed after. The next girl winded up in Slytherin. Slewyn was her last name...to Lily the house was fitting. The name sounded kinda similar. Finally the moment came.

"Black Regulus", McGonnagall read out.

It took Regulus a few seconds to get himself outta the group of first years, but then he took a deep breath and mounted the stage. He looked kinda scared to Lily. She was sure, that he wasn't going to wind up in Gryffindor, but he also wasn't cut out to be a Slytherin. Lily could see it at his eyes. They looked like they were about to fill with tears.

"RAVENCLAW!", the Sorting Hat yelled out.

At the Slytherin table Lily heared some gasps. Next to her she saw Sirius clapping quietly under the table. The Ravenclaws were cheering just like they had done it, with any other student and from the Gryffindor table Lily could see a few Ravenclaws leaning foreward to shake hands with Regulus.

"Nice work little brother...", Sirius murmured next to Lily.

A few minutes later, Lily could already hear the stomachs of her fellow Gryffindors grumbling and she was famished herself, McGonnagall called up the boy Regulus had seemed to get along good with.

"Lovegood Xenophelius.", she called out.

"How in the name of Merlin could she pronnounce his first name right?", James whispered into Lily's ear.

Lily only shrugged, since she had no idea herself. This really must've taken McGonnagall hours to learn. Lily wondered, if she could even pronnounce the first name of Suzuki, the Japanese Hufflepuff keeper, properly. The head needed quite a long time to decide, where to put the boy, but then it made its decision:

"RAVENCLAW!", the head yelled out.

The boy grinned broadly and then dashed of the podium to sit down next to Regulus. They still seemed quite different, but to Lily it could be the beginning of a really nice friendship...a strange one, since Regulus seemed to be the excat opposite of Lovegood, but a nice one. Lily had to grin and at this moment the eyes of her and Sirius met. She knew, that he was thinking excatly the same thing, even though he was not speaking it out loudly, since that would've been humilliating in front of the entire hall. Lily barely payed attention to the next part of the ceremony, until Kelly's cousin was called up.

"Spinnet Alaina", McGonnagall called out.

This girl really was only skin and bones. Maybe she was the kind of person, who could eat as much as they wanted and not gain a pound. Otherwise she looked really similar to Kelly. Her hair was darker though. Darker, then Kelly's mane. She seemed uttely calm.

"Mental that one, I'm telling ya.", she heared a girls voice from the Ravenclaw table.

This girl was lucky, that Lily couldn't reconize her voice, because she would've been hexed, if Lily did. The hat didn't take long to make it's decision though.

"GRYFFINDOR!", it yelled out.

Alaina walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. She seemed almost too calm. The other kids had been more jumpy. She was acting too...mature for her age.

"They say, that there has been an attack on the Spinnets last week. Maybe one of Alaina's parents is involved.", James whispered into Lily's ear.

"We'll see tomorrow in the Daily Prophet. They list on the Missing after all.", Lily whispered back.

The Daily Prophet was a wizarding newspaper and a real popular one. Since the war had broken out the most reports in it were about attacks on muggles, or wizarding families, who openly defied Voldemort...or basically just about attacks of Deatheaters. They also listed the names of dead and missing people. This page was the most popular one under the Hogwarts students, since they always wanted to know, if they had lost a loved one in the heat of the battle. Lily couldn't blame them. In fact she understood, even, if her family didn't know much about the war and, when she was with the boys, they were denying the truth as much as they could. Lily didn't pay much attention to the rest of the Sorting. She only heared the last one sorted, a boy with the last name Yaxley, who winded up in Slytherin. Then Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up for his speech.

"I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. Welcome to the new faces and to the old ones welcome back. I will just have to speak about a few rules, before we can finally sink our teeth into our feast. The dark forest is forbidden for the students and no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryouts will be held at the end of the second week of this term. Everyone, who is interested in playing should contact Madam Hooch or the Quidditch Captains of their houses. I will not hold you up any longer, since I am pretty sure, that you are hungry. Tuck in!", Dumbledore said, before the food appeared.

Lily took from the meat first again. She liked to eat meat, unlike Petunia, who had gotten the idea of becoming a vegitarian over the summer. Some kind of crash-diet to look better, so that she would finally be noticed by her crush: Vernon Dursley, the whale. He was a quite large boy and Lily could not understand, what Petunia saw in him.

"Hey Remus...want to try some of the meat. So delicious...", James said, offering the platter to Remus.

He smiled slightly and took a bit...a bit too less for Lily's taste, since he was more skin and bones, than Kelly's cousin, what got Lily worried again. Lily had never given it much thought back in first year, or at Godric's Hollow, but she started thinking about, that there could be more to Remus, then either of them had realized, but Lily decided to save that thought for later and then focused entirely on eating. As it was time for the desserts, Lily also noticed, that Remus dumped a mountain of choccolate stuff on his plate. He maybe hadn't eaten as much as Lily, James, Sirius and Peter before, but he still could eat more choccolate, then Lily, James, Sirius and Peter all together. Lily had to giggle and almost got pudding on her robes, while doing so. Lily also laughed and talked to her fellow Gryffindors, but then she caught sight of Narcissa, Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange, the Slytherin keeper and the younger brother of Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus, who were looking at Regulus, as if they were ready to hex him. She quickly poked her elbow in Sirius's side.

"I think, that you should keep a close watch on your little brother.", Lily whispered.

"Why?", Sirius asked, with his mouth full.

"Why? Narcissa, Malfoy and Lestrange are looking at him, as if he was his meal! That's why!", Lily hissed.

"Big thing about Narcissa and her dear boyfriend: They are carving to become Head Boy and Head Girl. If you really want to become that, you should not abuse your authority too much, when you are a prefect.", Sirius whispered.

Lily had to admit, that Sirius was right. Narcissa and Malfoy were the prefects of Slytherin and, if they really wanted to become Heads, they really couldn't do anything to Regulus.

"And I am sure, that I can finish off dear old Rabastan, if you do not humilliate him on the Quidditch pitch that is...", Sirius said, with a grin into Lily's direction.

Sirius obviously really believed, that Lily could make the Quidditch team and Lily would certainly take amusement into humilliating Rabastan in front of the entire population of Hogwarts, by being a better keeper, than he was and helping to lead Gryffindor to victory, when it came to the Quidditch cup. She would basically not tolerate Slytherin to win the housecup this year again and the Quidditch cup would go to Gryffindor this year too. Last year the Gryffindor houseteam had mocked up the game against Ravenclaw, what had costed them the cup.

"We're second years now Sirius...everything will be different.", Lily said.

Lily still kept talking to the other Gryffindors and got better aquainted to the new kids, until it was time to go to bed. Lily walked up to Gryffindor tower with the boys. The prefects were still in the Great Hall, rounding up the new kids. After having to pull Peter out of one of the trick stairs, Peter often forgot, where they were, what wasn't unusual though, since everything at Hogwarts switched its place very often, they finally arrived at the tower.

"Good night boys.", Lily said, as she left for the girls dorm.

"Good night.", the boys replied.

She arrived at the dorm for the second year Gryffindor girls. Kelly, Hestia and Jacky were already there.

"The last one...just like last year.", Kelly joked.

Lily gave her a tierd chuckle, since she was basically too tierd to give a witty response to her dormmate. She changed into her PJ's and slipped under the covers of her bed. Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had meant, what she said, as she had made her big entrance along with Sirius and James. She was finally home again.

_**Ending Word: **_It's quite long and probably the least I can do, after staying quiet for such a long time. Still...school is to blame for that...not me...I barely have time to write, since school started again around here. I'm sorry. I hope you still liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	8. DADA

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl…I'm back again…after a damn virus destroyed my data and now…well…let's not be melodramatic now and get started with the eighth chappie of "Legacy of Windy II".

Lily woke up the next morning, because Jacky Moon held an illuminated wand straight over her face. Probably this girl had gotten the strange idea of taking over waking duty. Kelly and Hestia were standing in the room all drowsy and they were also still in their PJ's, while Jacky was already putting up a fight with her Gryffindor tie.

"Morning?", Lily murmured.

She was only greeted, with a lion-like yawn from Hestia and an unhappy wave from Kelly. Apperantly they weren't in the mood for ethusiasm. Neither of them. After a few minutes and a slap on the shoulder from Lily, because Jacky had begun messing around with her tie, which she hadn't tied at all, they all left the dorm room. Lily went to the boys at once.

"Mornin'", she murmured.

"Morning Lils.", the boys returned her comment, before they went down for breakfast. Throughout the way, Lily was complaining about the waking duty from Jacky.

"Maybe we should reconcider our agreement, about not pranking her.", Sirius suddenly suggested.

"Guys…I get, that she's annoying, but we should not prank her.", Remus sudden reply came.

"What's up with you Rem? Are you suddenly taking her side?", James asked.

"Are you in love with her after all?", Lily taunted.

"Remus and Jacky sittin' in a tree…", Sirius began to chant.

"S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!", Peter went on.

"First comes love…", James chanted.

"…then comes marriage…", Lily went on.

"…then comes Remus Lupin with the baby carriage.", Lily, James, Sirius and Peter ended it together.

"Haha…very funny.", Remus growled.

"Sometimes I really wonder, why I put up with you lot!", Remus added a few seconds later.

"Aww…c'mon Remus…we were just having a little fun.", Lily replied.

Remus only sighed and put his head in one of his hands. They sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table, when they arrived at the great hall an began to have breakfast.

"C'mon Remus, you can't really be mad at us.", Sirius said, with his mouth full of cereals.

"I'm not…", Remus growled and then pushed a spoon full of porridge in his mouth.

"Doesn't sound like that to me.", Lily mumbled, taking a bite from her toast.

Whatever Remus wanted to reply, it died down in the arrival of the post owls. Frosty, Peter's owl, let a soft package fall onto Peter's lap. It was obviously full of stuff he had forgotten to pack. James and Lily both had letters from their families. While James was reading his letter, Lily caught Sirius peeking over to the Ravenclaw table, where Regulus was sitting with Lovegood. Regulus was obviously reading a letter. The next moment, Lily saw him rumpling it and tossing it over to the Slytherin table. It landed right into Narcissa's pumpkin juice. Lily snickered at, what she saw. It was quite obvious, that Narcissa had ratted him out to his and Sirius's mother. The next thing he saw was Regulus getting up and running outta the hall. Lovegood got up and ran after Regulus. Lily saw Sirius smiling at this. Obviously his little brother had made a new friend.

"Still concerned?", Lily asked Sirius.

"A bit…but still…this Lovegood guy seems to like Regulus…and with a friend you can sit through everything.", Sirius said and smiled at Lily.

Remus was occupied, with the newest Daily Prophet. He was reading the page, where the missing and dead people were listed.

"Somebody dead, who we know?", Lily asked.

"Nah…but there were massacres…and an arrest.", Remus muttered.

A few minutes later McGonnagall went around the Gryffindor table with the timtables for her stundents.

"Defense against Dark Art first.", James said.

"Hope the new teacher is less uptight, then Greengrass.", Sirius growled.

"I liked her…", Remus muttered.

"What happened?", Lily asked.

"Oh…you haven't heared then? Greengrass has had to flee the country. Some of her family is covered up in nasty business and now the Deatheaters have obviously come after her.", James whispered sadly.

Lily looked at James compassionately. He always had this sad look in his eyes, when he talked about things, that included the war. It was one of the reasons, they were denying the truth, when they were together. So nobody would have to ponder anything. Lily still hated, that look though. Soon they went off to the classroom for DADA. The man, that was in there scared Lily though. His black floor-length robes, the look on his face, his curly black hair and his beard.

"Sweet Merlin…", Sirius gasped.

"What is it?", James asked.

"I am just a bit shocked, because this guy looks like he is a Deatheater, who has just broken out of Azkaban.", Sirius whispered, as they sat down in the last row, since neither of them really liked sitting in the front rows in Defense against Dark Arts.

"Azkaban?", Lily asked.

"I'll explain later.", James, who was sitting next to Lily said.

"My name is Professor Romolus Tarnis. I will be your new Defense against Dark Arts teacher.", the new teacher said in a voice, that sounded like a seal with a cold.

"I am aware, that not many of you have the strength and willpower to survive in the real world, but those who have will leave this class with more knowledge and skills, then any auror will ever gain.", Tarnis said.

A few Slytherins, including Snape, began to snicker, but Tarnis didn't look like he was a wizard to be messed with. He started walking by their tables.

"Otherwise…a few of you may have come to Hogwarts, with the thought, that their skills are superior over the ones of anyone else and think, that they do not have to follow the class.", Tarnis said in a poisonous voice and if voices could kill, then those Slytherins really would've been dead.

Snape looked like he was about to wet his pants and Avery struggled not to faint.

"I can't help it Lily, but I like the guy already.", James whispered and Lily began to snicker.

"Since we only started the new year, we will start with something particularly easy. Who can tell me the three Unforgivable Curses and, what they do?", Tarnis asked.

Lily hand rushed up in the air like a bolt of lightening. This was good, since Jacky Moon seemed to have no idea about the three curses. Sirius, James, Snape and Avery had also raised their hands.

"Yes Miss…", Tarnis began, pointing to Lily with his wand.

"Evans Sir. The three Unforgivables are the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Avada Kedavra. With the first one you can control people's minds, making them do about, whatever you want. The second one inflicts pain and wizards and witches have already been tortured to insanity by this. The third one is used for k-killing.", Lily said.

"Good Miss Evans. 5 points for Gryffindor.", Tarnis said and Lily grinned.

The rest of the class went on with simple questions, like how to fight against small, but devious creatures, you needed a simple spell to immobilize them, or how to do the correct wrist movement for a full body-bind curse. Lily and the boys had an opportunity to show off and make an impression on the new teacher. Later on he dismissed the class and Lily and the boys were on their way to Transfiguration.

"I like the guy. He might look scary and his voice sounds like a seal, with a cold, but he is a decent teacher.", Lily said.

"Can't help it, but I think this guy is going to give us a time, like we are in Auror training…and this is a rough thing!", James warned.

_**Ending Word: **_Well…this is Chapter 8 of this wonderful project. I did it on purpose, that Regulus doesn't get a howler, since I want to make it, like he is favored by his mother, but doesn't like it, since he doesn't want to be her little Deatheater. I would love, if you would leave some reviews, before you have to go to class again. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	9. Moonlight

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the ninth chapter of "Legacy of Windy II". This is the first full moon of the year. Well…let's get started.

The next days went by in pretty much of a flash. In Potions Sirius let Slytherin cauldrons fly, which earned him a week of detention, in History of Magic James set off fireworks, which earned him three days of detention and in Herbology Lily didn't watch, where she was going and was grabbed by a Venomous Tentacula, what only earned her a rather soft landing on Snape. It was raining like crazy at this day and as the second years left the greenhouse, they were mostly in a really bad mood. Some used their book bags, so they wouldn't get too wet, some used a simple charm to shield themselves and a few even conjured umbrellas. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter did none of that though…they never did, when it rained. Instead they would just bend their heads down, take each other's hands and run all the way back to the caste, going through as many mud puddles as possible along the way. Only Remus had a problem with the last thing for some reason. Luckily Herbology was the last class for this afternoon, since they had astronomy this evening.

"I'll say guys, when the weather really goes on like this, they will have to cancel Astronomy for today.", Lily said, as they were sitting in the boys dorm, trying to dry themselves up, since they had had to shower, after running through the mud.

"I won't even be there at all. My mother is ill again. Need to take care of her.", Remus sighed.

"No offense mate, but your mother seems to have very poor health, if she really gets sick that often.", Sirius said.

"Yeah…I remember, what you wrote to me, as I asked you, why you couldn't come to Godric's Hollow with Sirius. You wrote exactly the same thing.", James added.

"Oh for gods sake…", Remus sighed, looking like a bomb, that was about to go off.

"BLOODY HELL! YES YOU ARE RIGHT! MY MOTHER HAS BLOODY POOR HEALTH AND MY FATHER WORKS HIS BUTT OFF AT THE MINISTRY, SO WE WON'T STARVE TO DEATH, SO I AM THE ONE TO GO HOME FROM SCHOOL AND TAKE CARE OF HER! SIRIUS, YOUR PARENTS ARE RICH, SO YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE TO GO HOME FROM SCHOOL AND THE REST OF YOU CAN PROBABLY AFFORD THE MOST FAMOUS HEALERS IN BLOODY BRITAIN, BUT WE ARE NOT THAT WELL OFF OKAY?! I AM SO SORRY, THAT MY LIFE ISN'T A FAIRYTALE, LIKE YOUR LIVES!", Remus yelled afterwards and then he charged outta the room.

After he slammed the door shut, the others dared to breathe again. Lily's breathing was more, like she was gasping.

"What the bloody hell was that?", James asked.

"Gosh…sorry that we care Remus.", Sirius murmured.

"Do you really think, that we are spoiled…it sounded like Remus did think that.", Lily whispered.

"Bloody hell no!", James said, wrapping an arm around Lily.

Neither of them said anything for the next hour. Lily couldn't remember, when she had been sitting still that long, the last time. She came to the solution, that she never had sat still this long. As a kid she had always been a little hyper and at family dinners she had always been jumpy, since she hated sitting on the chair politely. Petunia had often told her off for this and said, that she was embarrassing them in front of the entire family. Remus didn't come back.

"Maybe he had to leave today already.", Peter suggested.

Lily had thought of something different and she noticed the looks, that James and Sirius gave Peter. Obviously they couldn't believe, that Remus was leaving head-over heels either. Not without packing some stuff up and certainly he would not leave his beloved books. It still seemed plausible though, since Remus would be caught up in taking care of his mother, unable to expect any help from his father, and wouldn't have much use for books.

"Do you think, there could be something bigger up with Remus, then we could think of?", Lily asked.

She had never dared to speak about that and certainly not after the talk James and she had had at Potter Manor, but the dreams didn't stop. More and more weird dreams, that involved her and the boys had come and that didn't make sleep easy for her or the other second year girls in the dorm, since she sometimes had woken up screaming or crying.

"If this really was the case, he would confide in us Lily. We are his friends after all.", James mumbled, drawing circles on the thick blanket of his bed with his finger.

Lily risked a glance onto her pocketwatch. Her grandmother had given her a pocket watch for her birthday. She had said, that it used to belong to Lily's great grandfather, who was apperantly born in Scotland.

"We should probably scramble our stuff for Astronomy now.", Lily mumbled.

"Maybe we should say, that Remus can't come…", Peter said.

"Sinistra must know about this. Now hurry up Pete, or we will be late.", James growled.

Astronomy was really a pain in the neck. At least it had stopped raining, but now it was really cold outside and that wasn't much better.

"Autumn comes.", Kelly Spinnet had growled.

Lily couldn't focus today. Not only, because Astronomy was a class she hated, but because she could her very scary sounds coming from the distance. She poked James, who was working at his star chart at this moment, in the side with her elbow. She did it hard though and ink dripped on the parchment James used.

"What is it Lily?", James growled, while he took out his wand to get the ink stains off his star chart.

"Don't you hear this noise? It's distant and in sorta scares me.", Lily whispered.

"Probably just the wind…could also have to do with some of the curses, that Dumbledore put up to shield Hogwarts from muggles.", James whispered back and then turned back to his star chart.

Lily tried the same, but the nosie wouldn't leave her alone. She was fairly certain, that she had heared it somewhere, but she couldn't remember any clear details. She dipped her quill into her inkglass and took a deep breath.

"_Okay…focus Evans.",_ she mentally told herself.

The rest of the class was a pure blur and after Professor Sinistra dismissed them, Lily probably would've left her telescope, if James hadn't reminded her of taking it with her, but there was one thing, that bugged Lily about this class. Remus hadn't come. He probably was already at home, with his mother. Lily opened the door to the dorm of the second year girls and got changed into her PJ's, but she couldn't stop thinking about the stuff she had heared on the Astronomy tower, Remus and her dreams.

"Why am I worrying myself sick? In one or two days things will go back to the normal routines. I shouldn't worry that much about all that and better go to bed.", Lily mumbled to herself, while she slipped under the blanket of her bed and drifted to sleep.

_Lily raced into darkness. She didn't care, if she bumped her head at the branches of the trees in the forrest, or got her skirt ripped at twigs with thornes. She had only one thing on her mind: To save herself somehow. She heared the sound of paws and a loud howl behind her. She began to run quicker, until she managed to arrive at a glade, where she saw someone sitting under a tree. James._

"_My goodness JAMES!", Lily yelled and ran over to him._

_James was covered up in animal-like scratches and mud. His already messy hair was now full of it. All around them everything was full of blood. James's blood. Lily cupped his face and forced James to look at him…and then came the shock. His glasses were gone and the brown eyes…stared at Lily, without seeing._

"_No…no…James.", Lily whimpered._

"JAMES!", Lily yelled and shot up from her sleep.

Her head collided with the head of Hestia Jones, who she had obviously woken up with her screaming. Her wand was illuminated.

"Lily…are you alright?", she asked and actually sounded worried.

"Yeah…just a nightmare.", Lily whispered.

"_Nox…", _Hestia murmured.

The dim wandlight disappeared and the two girls were sitting in the darkness. Hestia scrambled onto Lily's bed.

"You wanna talk about the nightmare…it might help you.", Hestia murmured.

"That's kind Hestia, but it's fine.", Lily whispered.

"Don't hesitate to come, if you change your mind.", Hestia mumbled and slipped off Lily's bed again.

Even though it was really dark in the room, Lily could see Hestia smiling at her. Lily smiled back at her and went back to sleep right afterwards. It was much needed and she didn't want to look, like some kind of horror film creature, when she got to see the boys again tomorrow.

_**Ending Word: **_Well…the ending was a bit stupid, but I hope you still liked the chapter. I hope you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	10. Tryouts

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy II". This time it goes to Quidditch tryouts and stuff, that follows up. I will put up much to delay the big reveal of Remus secret. It will not happen, until the end. Now…let's get started.

Remus returned a few days afterwards, apologized for the stuff he had said about the others and they all went back to being friends. This weekend the big day came: Quidditch tryouts. Lily had been looking foreward to this and she had put her name and the ones of Sirius and James down at the first opportunity she had had. Still…nothing could stop them from beig nervous…even at breakfast.

"C'mon guys, you gotta eat something, or you will fall of your broom, when only a slight breeze comes.", Remus tried to encourage them.

Remus was only trying to be nice and Lily knew that, but that didn't change anything. Her stomach was knotted like a tight rope and the certainly did not know, how she was supposed to get the big bowl of porridge down. Remus tried all kinds of begging and threatening, while Peter was caught up having breakfast of his own.

"I don't think I will be able to keep anything down. I will more likely vomit on Brick Jordan's Quidditch boots.", Lily sighed miserably.

"Morning sickness eh? Ugh…I am the right one talking.", Sirius mumbled.

Regulus passed the Gryffindor table, as he entered the hall with Lovegood, then stopped and turned to Sirius.

"Good luck Sirius. I know you will make it.", he almost rasped.

"Will you two come?", Sirius asked, turning his head to Regulus and Lovegood.

"C'mon…I'm sure you won't come down with anything, when we go and see the Gryffindor tryouts.", Regulus said to Lovegood.

"Okay…but take this.", Lovegood said in an airly voice, reaching into his robe pocket.

He revealed something, that looked like a bracelet. The tags at it suspiciously looked like snake teeth. He put it on Regulus's wrist.

"Keep it. I have another one. It will keep you save from Limbies…heared they are allover the Quidditch pitch.", Lovegood said.

As he had said this, Lily knew, that this Lovegood guy was the oddest person, she had ever met. Lily knew quite a lot about magical creatures, she had been playing with the thought to learn more about them, since there was a subject for it at Hogwarts, but she had never heared of those "Limbies" before. She looking questioningly in Regulus's direction. He returned it with a look, that obviously said _"Better don't ask."._

"Think we'll go now.", Lovegood said and skipped off.

"What are Limbies?", Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No idea…", Regulus whispered and then went off after Lovegood.

"Odd guy…", James murmured.

They weren't that nervous anymore and managed to get their breakfast down their throats now. Afterwards they went off to the Quidditch pitch. Remus was obviously glad, that he had managed to get Lily, Sirius and James to eat, so they would not have to try out with growling stomachs. Soon they arrived at the pitch. Remus and Peter disappeared off to the stands and Lily could see Regulus and Lovegood on the Ravenclaw stands. Lily could see the endlessness of the pitch. The sky so wide and blue, as if everything, that was good and right wanted to give them the perfect tryout conditions.

"Wow…", Lily murmured.

"Marvellous, isn't it?", James smiled.

Almost everyone from every year had come. They were the only second years. Except for them there were everyone from the years above them. From third years, who stared up in the sky with racing brooms of all kinds in their hands and mixed expressions on their faces to seventh years, who attemted to make everyone nervous with their superior flying skills. Even though…Lily did not want to give those seventh years the satisfaction. Then Brick Jordan came onto the pitch. He all wished them good morning and then ordered them to split up in groups of ten to fly around the pitch. Now there was one thing important for Lily: to stand out from the crowd. The first group was mostly made of third years, who didn't seem, like they had ever flown before. They were steering their brooms so shakingly, that they looked like they would fall off any minute. Brick Jordan aborted the show, as one girl bumped into one of the goalposts. The second group was full of girls, who obviously couldn't keep their adoring eyes off Brick Jordan.

"WATCH OUT YOU'RE FLYING INTO THE STANDS!", Brick Jordan yelled then, as one readheaded girl almost crashed into the Ravenclaw stands, where Regulus and Lovegood were sitting.

The redhead could break, before something horrible happened, but Brick shooed them all off the pitch. It was just like in these American girl movies Petunia loved so much. The sports captain had half the girls entire school swooning over him. The girls disappeared off to the stands. The third group had a mass crash halfway around the pitch and the fourth group was made from Ravenclaws. Brick Jordan already seemed annoyed.

"If ANYONE ELSE is here, who's NOT from Gryffindor, leave now please!", he yelled.

Lily had no idea, what the reason of those Ravenclaws had been to go to the Quidditch tryouts of another house, but they dashed off the pitch laughing.

"Black, Evans, Potter, Tabber, Vice.", Brick Jordan ordered then, along with five others.

Lily grasped her Nimbus broom tighter in her hand and got a confident wink from James, as she mounted it. Soon she was up in the air again. It was even better, then on their Quidditch glade at Godric's Hollow. Lily, James and Sirius let their brooms twirl, as they flew and giggled through it. Lily smiled, as they landed again. It was the rush of adrenaline, that Lily loved so much, when it came to flying and Quidditch, but that was not the only reason, she wanted to make the team. Then there were the real tryouts. Brick Jordan was testing them on the positions, they wanted to play. Sirius was not the only one trying out for beater, but he flew everyone into the shadows, as it came to choosing the beaters. Even the seventh years. Brick Jordan had no other choice. He gave him the post. James was the only one trying out for seeker, but he caught the flying golden ball in a matter of seconds.

"The seeker post goes to James Potter!", Brick yelled over the entire pitch, but then he had to sort out an argument, with the denied beaters.

"It is my final decision and, if you do not get outta the way for the keepers right now, I'll hex you!", he warned them, after a few minutes.

Keepers. The post Lily was carving. Only one other person, who wanted to try out. A fifth year. A mousy brown headed boy. When it came to size and shape, he reminded Lily a bit of Remus…only without the scars and the dark bags under his eyes…and the tierd look in them. She smacked herself on the back of the head slightly, so she could focus again. She did not want thoughts about Remus to catch her off-guard. Not today. Not now.

"One went past him. Four for Tabber. Okay Evans you turn!", Brick Jordan yelled.

Like last year at the Sorting, Lily in- and exhaled sharply. Then she mounted her broom and flew up to the goalposts. The first chaser Mary MacDonald, a fourth year with blond hair, came flying with the Quaffle under her arm. She aimed, but Lily managed to block the Quaffle, with her head. It had become kind of a speciality of hers. The next one, Alice Ginger, a third year girl with brown hair, came and tried, but Lily managed to kick the Quaffle away. It went that way, until she had blocked the fourth shot. Frank Longbottom, the only male chaser on the Gryffindor team, came speeding towards Lily, like a canonball. Frank Longbottom really knew his tricks…and he was good. Really good. Lily braced herself and then went into blocking position. She managed to grasp the Quaffle into her hands, but fell off her broom in the process. She heared someone bellow a spell and then landed softly in the sand near the posts. The next thing she saw was Brick Jordan standing over her, with a drawn wand. It was quite obvious, that he had done the spell, that had made her land so softly. She was still grasping the Quaffle into her hands.

"I'll take you in, but promise, that you do not ever do this again. Clear Evans?", Jordan asked.

"Clear. Thanks.", Lily whispered, before Brick Jordan helped her to her feet.

"The keeper post goes to Lily Evans!", Brick bellowed allover the pitch.

James and Sirius made their way towards Lily and Remus and Peter were along with them too. James and Sirius both hugged Lily fiercely. Partly, because they had all made the team and partly, because Lily was alright. Then she went around and gave Peter and Remus a hug too. They walked back to the castle arm in arm. They talked, joked and giggled about the most senseless stuff. Lily disappeared off into the library to do homework, as soon as she had gotten her stuff at Gryffindor tower, promising the boys, that they would go out to celebrate tonight, but as soon as she had sat down at the library, Mary and Alice sat down with her.

"Hey keeper girl.", Alice said.

"Hey.", Mary greeted.

"Hello…", Lily sighed.

"What do you want?", she added quickly.

"Hey…can't we congradulate our new keeper for making it? Nice stunt you pulled on the pitch.", Alice complimented.

"Wasn't really purposely. Good that the captain was there.", Lily murmured and smiled slightly.

"I think Brick has got a soft spot for you…", Mary suddenly said.

"Yeah…me too, if you know what I mean…", Alice added and grinned slightly.

"Shut it…", Lily growled.

"Hey…", Alice shot back, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah…it's really cool, if you are sitting and the library, wanting to study, while three stupid girls of the Gryffindor Quidditch team sit one meter away from you, gushing about boys.", an annoyed voice, then Jacky Moon left the library.

"As if you weren't gushing about Remus, with your friends…oh…that reminds me…you got no friends!", Lily almost yelled, earning herself an angry look from Madam Pince, the libririan of Hogwarts.

"Is this girl your dormmate or something?", Alice asked and Lily nodded sadly.

"My sympathies…", Alice whispered.

"She always runs after my friend Remus, like she is a puppy!", Lily whispered.

"R-really?", Mary stammered.

"Yeah…but she doesn't seem to care, that he is not interested in her!", Lily said chuckling.

Later this day Lily had gotten done her homework for Herbology and was writing home.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_I made it! I'm in! I'M KEEPER! It was a really close call and, if it hadn't been for the captain of our team, I maybe would've winded up in hospital wing. James and Sirius are in too. James is seeker and Sirius is beater. James is now Gryffindor's most important player. The older ones will probably make a fuss over him. It's always like this, when the seeker is young and doesn't captain the team. Long deal…Regulus was there to watch tryouts. I think I never told you properly about him. Well…Regulus is Sirius's younger brother and he is also going against the ways of the Blacks, but in his own way. Not really cut out for Slytherin or Gryffindor. He's a Ravenclaw. I like him, even though he is still a bit insecure around all of us, except Sirius…well would be a bit weird around his elder brother. First game is soon, but well…we haven't even joined team practise yet. The others on the team are older then us, but quite okay. The two female chasers Mary and Alice are quite nice…I think we could be good friends. Gonna end now. The boys are expecting me. I miss you guys a lot and I don't really know, if I will be over for Christmas yet. Still gotta concider. Story's quite long…many weird events._

_Lily_

This night the boys and Lily were sitting on the Astronomy tower. It was their favourite place, when they weren't there for class, since you could talk there good and have a good view onto the nighttime sky around Hogwarts. They were all drawing at the map of Hogwarts, they had started in their first year. They had already gotten done, with the first floor, a few secret passageways and the ground floor, but this was basically all they had for now. There were still so many passageways, that still needed discovering.

"Guys…why couldn't we have just stayed in the boys dorm. We also wouldn't have been disturbed there. Why did we have to go up here, when we have to get up at the butt-crack of dawn tomorrow?", Remus asked.

"He's actually right boys…it's cold up here.", Lily mumbled.

Peter, Sirius and James agreed, since they were freezing too. It hadn't been a good idea to go out today. The end of October was approaching at Hogwarts and the five friends were making prank plans for Halloween. Still…the cold was crawling over the grounds and entering the castle and another kind of cold would show itself soon enough.

_**Ending Word: **_Well…this was the tenth chapter. This time you will also see all the Quidditch matches, since they play in them. HAHA…I hope you'll leave some reviews behind, before you try out for Quidditch again and a big thank you to all of you, who already have left reviews. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


End file.
